


Monstro

by Mine5102



Category: Fantasia - Fandom, Jack Sparrow - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102





	Monstro

Mister Gold has many deals in the past. this by having it part of the deal with it being in between the lines. One of the deals was with Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

 

   "Captain Sparrow I would like to hire you,"said Gold.

       "To do what,"Sparrow asked.

       "To get the Treasure of Cortez,"said Sparrow.


End file.
